


Song & Dance

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Short One Shot, based on an amazing comic by juicyspacesecrets on tumblr, i cried writing this and i dont know if it was happy tears or sad ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Based on this comic (which you should totally like/reblog if you're on tumblr): https://juicyspacesecrets.tumblr.com/post/179469307654/song-danceI saw that, and it made me Feel Things so I had to write it (with permission of course).





	Song & Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to juicyspacesecrets.tumblr.com for making that comic and for letting me write a ficlet on it!

Hera woke up to music.

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes groggily, blinking as she tried to figure out what the song was. It was definitely familiar, but she couldn’t quite place a finger on it. She stood up, pushing her blankets on her and looked out down the hall, towards the kitchen, and smiled.

Of course. He was the only one on the ship that listened to music like that.

Kanan was cooking on the stove, and using a spoon as a microphone, singing along. Still smiling, Hera slowly walked down the hallway, trying her best not to make any noise as she listened to him sing. He seemed so relaxed, carefree. Happy.

She loved it.

She was just behind him, and put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. But it apparently wasn’t enough. He turned around, eyebrows furrowed and clearly embarrassed, and Hera couldn’t help but laugh more. He stared her down for a moment, and by the time Hera recognized the glint in his eye his hands were already on her hips. He pulled her close, wrapping her hands around her waist, and instinctively she put her hands up on his shoulders.

They had always been in sync, it seemed, from the very day they met. Whether it was in a fight, a shootout, or piloting, they were always in tune with another. And dancing was no different.

They both laughed and smiled as they danced along with the music. They spun together and moved across the kitchen, all in time with the music. Kanan would sing the words as he twirled her, hardly able to get them all out right because of his joyous laugher. Hera felt so much of the tension she’d been carrying for so long just ease from her shoulders. They locked eyes, smiling wide at each other, and Kanan moved in, as if to kiss her, and Hera got ready to move in too, when they both froze.

They caught a whiff of smoke, and Kanan’s eyes widened as he let go of Hera. He let out what could only be described as half a gasp and half a yelp as he scrambled to the stove, where his cooking was now on fire. He rushed to put it out, turning the stove off and running around the kitchen, searching for anything that could help him put it out. Hera watched it all, her smile still on her face, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the comedy of it all. Kanan turned around, raising an eyebrow. He was frustrated, but his face betrayed a hint of amusement.

“Sorry, love,” Hera said through her laughter.

“Hera help me!”

She nodded, and moved in to help him. The food was definitely ruined, and Kanan would later remake it, but as the music still playing in the background Hera thought to herself that he could have burned the whole kitchen down and that moment still would have been worth it.

* * *

 

The first song ended, and the second one began. Jacen sang along with it loudly (albeit a little out of tune, but it still sounded perfect to his mother’s ears), and Hera found herself smiling. She knew this song well.

With Jacen’s hands in hers, she spun him around, and danced with him along with the song while he sang. He noticed her smile and smiled wide back up to her as he moved his feet in time with hers. Hera chuckled quietly to herself as he belted out another note, and smiled fondly at him. Jacen danced well with her, never tripping over his feet once as he sometimes did even just walking. He was in time with her so well.

It must have run in his blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thanks again to juicyspacesecrets for letting me write this!
> 
> New chapter for Divided (hopefully) coming soon. Currently working on rewriting what I had for chapter 4 because I didn't like it.


End file.
